Paint It Black
by MrPeepers
Summary: Lynn feels bad for busting Lucy's balls, and decides to cheer her up. Little does she know that Lucy has a dark side...


**For a friend~**

 **DISCLAIMER: This story will contain sexual content between consenting adults.**

 **I threw some grade A Emo music references in here. 500 Whose Line points to the people who get them all.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Lynn was sad and shit. Despite what people thought about her, she was actually a very considerate human being when it came to other people's feelings. Especially her loving sister and roommate Lucy.

However, she also wasn't a morning person. So when Lucy woke her up for school this morning, and then immediately asked for feedback on her latest poem, the resident jock couldn't help but bite the eighteen year old goth's head off. Was it weird that Lynn and her acted the same now that they did in 2016? Probably. But that's not the point.

The point is that, Lynn didn't get a good night's rest, and really didn't want to wake up the next morning. She would've gotten defensive with anyone. But it had to be Lucy of all people. And the worst part? Lucy's poem was about how much she admired her big sister. Yup. It was supposed to be a surprise, but Lynn found out the truth as Lucy dropped her book of poems and left the room in tears. Of course she was going to pick it up, and of course she was going to read her purple prose commenting on how pretty, smart, and talented she was.

"Dang… I feel like crud…" Lynn commented after she read the poem. And she felt like crud for the rest of the day.

However, after a nice nap in lunch detention (apparently throwing lucky jock straps at people was grounds for disciplinary action) she got a brilliant idea! One so fuckin' brilliant, Lisa would be jealous enough to choke on a Coke.

So, she got home, and she put her plan into action as she awaited the arrival of her younger, legal adult of a sister…

...

Lucy arrives home, and lets out a heavy sigh as she walks through the front door. She could have joined the rest of the family for ice cream like they suggested, but she decided she was still awfully glum about what happened this morning with Lynn. Not to mention all the other thoughts of nihilism and listlessness that generally made her feel like dogshit.

Couldn't Lynn see how much she cared about her? How much she looked up to her? How highly she thought of her?

How _beautiful_ she thought she was?...

Regardless, she decided it was just best to go up to her room and get some rest before the family got home. After all, how often did she get the house to herself? Maybe she'd find a satisfactory way to spend her time alone… Maybe she'd even let Edwin watch~

She gets to her bedroom door, and lets out yet another fuckin' sigh as she opens it.

To her surprise, she finds that Lynn is home. Not only is she home, but she's standing before her dressed in all black.

Yes, all black. A black shirt, striped arm sleeves and socks she borrowed from Lucy's wardrobe, and she had even dyed her hair and painted her face with makeup. Damn, Lynn knew how to clean up good when she wanted to.

Lucy tries her best to hide how red her cheeks become eyeing her own sister dressed in such a way. Her thighs were just conveniently revealed enough, the black shirt was slimming around her nubile waist and chest, and her face looked gorgeous as always with her ginger little freckles.

Sigh… Lucy was so in love with her. This was like a bad dream or something. The _good_ kind though!

Aside from looking sexy enough to turn good wholesome authors into lewd, disgusting perverts; Lynn holds an old timey sheet of stationary in her hand, and a calligraphy quill in the other.

She lets out a sigh before speaking.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Vampires are dead, and ghosts are too. Life is dreary, I hate it all. Except for Lucy…"

Lynn stops, and thoughtfully scratches her chin with the quill. She shrugs a "fuck it" shrug. "Eh… I can't think of a rhyme. I love you though, Luce. And sorry I treated you so mean earlier. It wasn't cool."

Despite Lynn's sincere apology, Lucy just stares at her with this… peculiar gaze. Her raven hair colored eyes are hungry, her cheeks are red and warm, and she's smiling what could be considered a sinful grin.

Lynn just meets her with confusion. "Uhm, Luce?" she inquires.

Lucy just keeps staring, until finally, she breaks her silence.

"I love you too, Lynn. I love you so much," she tells her.

And with that, she practically leaps forward, wraps her sister into a tight embrace, and plants a passionate kiss on her glossy lips.

Obviously taken back by the sudden display of affection, Lynn is stunned. She just lets it happen for a moment before recovering her bearings and shoving the other girl away.

She coughs and spits and wipes her lips, but Lucy just smiles.

"What the fuck, Lucy?! You just _kissed_ me?!" Lynn exclaims.

Lucy keeps smiling the same smile though. "I did, Lynn. I had to. I can't fight these feelings anymore," she begins. "I love you. I've always loved you. You're just so perfect… And right here, right now…"

She doesn't even finish. She just hops forward again, ready to force herself upon the older girl once more.

"Lucy!" Lynn shouts. "This is wrong! You're my sister?!"

"So? Don't you love me Lynn? Don't you feel the same way?" she asks, finally ebbing on the eagerness a bit.

Lynn considers her words carefully as she nervously rubs the back of her neck. "Well… I mean… _Of course_ I do. It's just…"

"Groan," Lucy groans. "Before you say you don't feel the same way, listen to me. We've shared the same room for so long now. We've been there for everything together. We've even _masturbated_ in the same room. At the _same time."_

"That- that was different. Everybody does it…" Lynn tries to rationalize, feeling her cheeks warm up.

Lucy takes a step closer, her confidence resonating in her posture. Lynn does the opposite. She takes a step back, her heel clicking against the base of her bed, her ass pressing against the mattress.

With doe eyes, she watches Lucy skulk her, treading slowly over to her with the same sinful look on her face.

"I remember mom and dad yelling at us as kids for _playing_ in the bathtub. We were just kids though. _Everyone does it,"_ Lucy says to her.

Lynn's eyes widen with disbelief. "Lucy… What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"You, Lynn. Or at least… I _want_ you too," she answers. The pale skinned girl then places her hands to the hem of her dress, and lifts it up to expose her white cotton panties, then her slender stomach. Lynn is nebulous as she simply watches Lucy lift the dress up past her breasts, then clavicles, then head as she removes it all together. Her budding breasts do a little jiggle as they succumb to the gravity, and Lynn finds herself staring at them. _Staring._

"What the fuck?..." she whispers.

Lucy keeps stepping her naked self forward, and bravely slides a hand into her panties as she bites down on her lip.

Lynn feels her heart racing, and her skin warming up. She feels… a _tingling_ too...

"Do you like what you see, Lynn? I know you've changed in locker rooms with all sorts of girls. Did any of them ever want you to look at them, though? Like me?" Lucy teases.

She keeps rubbing her hand against her eighteen year old pussy, and slides just the tip of her tongue between her teeth as she comes within inches of Lynn now.

"Maybe we can play together some more, Lynn. Maybe you can help me get a good workout…" she flirts, now biting on one of the fingers she had against her crotch.

It's so crazy. Lucy Loud, the quietest and most introverted of the Loud family, was displaying her true colors for her sister. She _loves_ her she says. She wants to _be_ with her, she says.

And, fuck, she looked absolutely magnificent. Her pale white skin was flawless. Lynn had seen some naked bodies throughout the years, but she never imagined that her own younger sister could be so attractive.

Her breasts were just perky enough, her muscle tone was elegant, and she imagined her pussy had to be just as enchanting. Just the thought of it was turning her own undergarments into a swimming pool.

She wanted to fight it, but there would be no such luck. This was gonna happen. And frankly, she was growing to like the idea of it.

"What if someone comes in here?" Lynn whispers as she still cowers against her bed.

"Nobody's home," Lucy simply answers.

"What if they come home?" Lynn rebuts.

"I don't care," Lucy admits. "You look exquisite right now with your mascara and your stockings. It won't take me long to cum at all."

Hearing Lucy voice the word _cum_ is too much. Lynn just can't look, it's killing her, and taking control.

"I love you too, Lucy. Let's do this," Lynn concedes, slowly spreading her legs for her sister to continue however she pleases, nodding her head down and fixing her eyes on her with an intentful gaze.

Lucy deviously smiles…

And then, she leans in to wrap an arm around her lover as she presses her lips to hers once more. This time, Lynn closes her eyes and accepts her love, even going as far as to engage slipping her tongue into the younger girl's mouth.

Lucy uses her free hand to pervade Lynn's sopping wet underwear, pulling them to the side to reveal her freshly shaven cunt. She licks the tips of her two forefingers, and then rubs them up against its pink, slippery glory.

"Fuck Lucy… Since when are you such a freak?" she quips between kissing.

"I've thought about this for a long time now, Lynn. Trust me. If this is anything like my fantasies, I'll make you feel really good before this afternoon is over."

Lynn swallows some spit she's choking on before responding. "You keep this up, and you won't be wrong."

Lucy kisses her neck, sucking the titillating taste from it before grabbing Lynn's hands, and making her grab her breasts. She wasn't going to do _all_ the work.

Lynn adjusts to the feeling of Lucy's hard nipples against her palms, deciding she likes it. Understanding this, Lucy allows her hands to focus on Lynn's pleasure once more.

With all of her pent up frustration, she wraps a fist around the side of Lynn's panties, and with one hardy tug, _rips_ them right off of her.

Lynn amusedly looks with awe. "Damn, Lucy!" she cheers.

Lucy doesn't even respond. She just gets on her knees, and hurriedly presses her face into Lynn's crotch like she's racing the clock after the dance of death.

Her mouth comes to Lynn's cunt, and the warmth of it alone is enough to send shivers up her spine, and everywhere else, really. Her hand convulses before she's able to get a grip and grab onto some Lucy's black hair for composure.

She can feel the girl's wet tongue rolling and sliding around her genitals, but she can't see her with this black gown covering her pretty little head.

 _Fuck that! Clothes are for the weak!_ Lynn decides as she quickly removes the top, revealing her bare naked torso. She didn't have time to put on a bra. She wasn't sure _when_ Lucy would be home.

Lucy just focuses on sucking and fucking Lynn's pussy with her mouth, grabbing onto her ass with one hand, and using the fingers of her other for some slick maneuvering.

She welcomes the black parade that is her two fingers back into Lynn's walls, pushing them delicately deep into the borderline with vehemence and love.

Lynn lets out muffled moans with every inch in and out of her vagina. She starts grabbing fistfuls of her own breast, squeezing tightly as Lucy keeps toying with her.

Faster, faster, _faster_ Lucy fingers her, edging the tip of her tongue around the pink lips of her pussy as they begin spritzing their juices everywhere. It really is a good thing no one is home, because Lynn wails like a horny, chastised banshee set free all the while.

"Okay, okay!" she finally has to shout as she has to coerce Lucy into getting the fuck out of her muff, yanking her by her hair.

Lucy takes heavy, deep breaths, and then uses her fingers to wipe the lingering girlcum off her face and into her mouth.

"You taste just like I dreamt you would," she stoically tells her older sister.

Lynn fights to catch her breath too, placing her hand to heart to help steady its pace.

"Okay… Shit… I need a second," she confesses before allowing herself to fall into a seated position.

Lucy uses her cum covered lips to blow some of the hair covering her face. For a moment, she and Lynn simply look to one another, conveying the same conflicting feelings of astonishment, trepidation, and euphoria in their eyes.

Then… they have to laugh. Just a little bit.

"I guess there's something to that whole 'goth perks' idea," Lynn quips.

Lucy smirks. "Trust me. I know all about it. I'm _good_ friends with Haiku."

"So you have experience?" Lynn says with approval. "Funny. Me and Paula had a certain _ritual_ for some of our pregame warm-ups."

"Mmm… Maybe you can show me," Lucy flirts as she gets on her hands now, and begins crawling over to her older sister.

Lynn just smiles with rosy cheeks as she anticipates the kiss of her lover's cummy lips.

It doesn't come so soon though. Lucy grabs Lynn by the shoulders, and forces her onto the ground below.

"Woah!" the (normally) brunette haired girl cries.

Lucy then mounts her, methodically placing her leg between Lynn's thigh gaps, her kneecap just _almost_ touching Lynn's cunt.

And for another short while, Lucy just stares at her with her smoky eyes, her ravenette hair dangling just enough to expose them and their hazel beauty.

Lynn meets them with a degree of vulnerability she saves for only those she cares for most. She's willing to place her trust in her lover, not just now, but always.

"If you would've told me back when we wrote that poem for Paula we'd be doing this-" Lynn starts before Lucy forces her finger to Lynn's lips.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters now, is you, me, and making sure Edwin has a fun time watching," she slyly says before looking over to voyeuring vampire bust on Lucy's shelf.

Lynn looks to him too, and lets out a little laugh before smiling at her paramour. "Fair enough. Show me what you're made of girl. Make me feel good," she challengingly orders.

"With pleasure," Lucy responds.

With these words, Lucy kisses Lynn once more before positioning herself just right for some good old fashioned lesbian goth sex.

She starts by rubbing just her knee against Lynn, testing her clit and lips. While she rubs it, Lynn wraps her arms around her sister's neck, carefully easing herself for the lovemaking to come.

Through her quivers and moans, Lynn's mind gently escapes into the relaxing world of pleasure. Lucy keeps knee frisking her, and begins kissing her breasts. She licks the areolas. She sucks the nipples. Tears of titillation crash around the two as the sensations get to Lynn. This mode is incredible. Out of this world~

But she can't lie here like some fish and let Lucy do all the fun. No, what kind of older sister would she be?

So, she maneuvers her hand to Lucy's loins, ghosting her fingertips against her inner thigh. Lucy's eyes widen as she feels those fingertips start to caress her pink dahlia.

One of her endless moans echoes from her throat. She wasn't lying when she said it wouldn't be long.

And it's like this for a while. Lucy grinding her knee against Lynn's sensitive sex, Lynn sporting her fingers against Lucy's flesh. Juices gush from both of them, they both wail with pleasure.

But, it's not enough. They need more. This just won't satisfy.

The girls share one more intense kiss before breaking away from each other. Lucy fixes her posture, and then sits down on her ass just as Lynn does.

She touches herself, and Lynn touches _herself_ before Lucy reveals her intentions.

"I promise... This is going to feel _very_ good…" Lucy tells her before scooting herself between Lynn's legs, scissoring their bodies together.

Lynn looks to her with a familiarly challenging, yet charming gaze.

"Make it happen, spooky," she replies.

With their bodies wrapped up together like human pretzels, the girls inch their pelvises together with the mindset of synchronized swimmers. Maybe it was their sisterly intuitions, maybe it was their lustful instincts. Whatever it was, it had them desperate for the touch of one another's groins.

Lucy's left leg straddled Lynn's right, and just as Lynn's did in return. The feeling of their soft warm skins touching was breathtaking; but nothing compared to the sensations they would soon reach with their consummation.

Slowly, carefully, and with just a small amount of hesitation, the two sisters press their labia together, and begin rubbing them against one another like foaming sponges.

Lynn's mouth forms an O shape as she inhales deeply. The touch of Lucy's smaller, daintier hide against her own is far greater than anything she's ever felt against it. Their oozing, secreting lips kiss with the same romance and vigor that they did with their lover's tongues.

And Lucy tries just to maintain some composure. For once, she was keeping up with the woman she idolized. Actually, she was _ahead_ of her. She couldn't fumble now, she had to prove to Lynn that she could be her equal. That she could be her lover better than anyone else.

Even so, she finds her breath hitching, and her face scrunching up, turning beat red, as Lynn tribs her. She's sweating, she's fighting to keep her hands under control.

She isn't the only one, though. Lynn grabs a hold of Lucy's thigh with her clammy palm, wanting to pull her lover in with even more force.

She wants to grind her pussy against hers until she cums, and she wants Lucy to cum too. All over her.

She sees the cracks. Poor Lucy was being a big girl, and she was doing a mighty fine job of it.

But now it's Lynn's turn to take control.

She uses the same hand to grab onto the back of Lucy's neck, pulling her in even closer to where her face bumps against her chest before becoming vulnerable for anything Lynn wants from her.

Lynn eyes her with a stoically stern and _sexy_ expression. "Is this what you wanted from me, Lucy? Huh? To be your fucktoy?"

No… it was happening. Lucy was losing her hold on her. Definitely not _literally;_ no, they were fucking each other harder than sisters had any right to.

But the dominance she had over her has been subjugated. Lynn would wrestle her into her place beneath her soles, _literally_ if she had to.

"Well you better be able to finish what you've started. Otherwise, you'll be my ragdoll…"

Lucy was speechless. She couldn't sigh, groan, peep, or rhyme even if she wanted to. All she could do is give in to these bodily urges corrupting her to keep going, to keep grinding her hips, to keep thrusting her body, to keep fucking her lover's slit with her own. Her eyes roll to the back of her head like The Undertaker as Lynn keeps doing the same thing, really kicking into a new gear.

And she _really_ kicks into it. She lifts her ass off the ground, and makes it to her feet so that she can jackhammer herself against Lucy's vagina. She releases her grip of Lucy's hair, letting the poor goth's head fall backward onto the carpet. She's so high from getting screwed though, she could care less. She may as well be in the Upside Down.

Mascara drips from Lynn's face as she keeps hunching her. She grabs her pale ankles and puts everything she has into fucking her… harder than any boy ever could.

Something would have to give soon. Lucy said she'd cum fast, and from the way she was scratching and clawing to try and grab the carpet, all while biting her lip, Lynn could see this was true.

She looks down at their colliding sexes. Lynn had always had a peculiar appetite, but she couldn't lie that Lucy's hairless pussy looked delicious. She had tasted her after all. Maybe she should return the favor…

She releases the girls ankles, and tosses them to the side like the ragdoll she dubbed her.

"Alright Lucy… This is how it's going to be. You wanna be mine? You gotta keep up," she tells her.

Panting, Lucy musters a response. "Alright Lynn… I'll do it. I'll do anything for you."

"Damn right," Lynn says, and she kneels down. She grabs Lucy by her love handles, and hoists her lower half up to her belly.

The jock takes a deep breath… Then, she lifts Lucy's ass up to her chest, and starts motorboating her pussy lips.

Lucy lets out a an uncharacteristically high pitched moan. A squeal, actually. The sudden rush of Lynn's tongue lapping against her cunt is just too much, too soon.

And she doesn't stop. Lynn keeps rolling her tongue in and around her nectarful flower, like a famished bitch in heat.

Wherever this second wind was coming from, Lucy couldn't think how to feel. It didn't matter who was saying what to who now, or who was older, or who had the upper hand. All she knew was that, this felt better than any chair she ever grinded on in class while fantasizing about this, and something would soon come of this tantalizing tingling in her tummy.

"Lynn! LYNN!" she shouts.

But Lynn keeps going. What kind of big sister would she be to stop now? She would finish the job, dammit. She was Lynn Loud. "Quit" was a word she didn't know or fucking care to learn.

"Lynn! Oh my god… LYNN!" Lucy repeats once more, shaking like a demons are being exercised from her body.

And in a way… they were…

"AHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a gush of liquid sprays out of Lucy like a geyser, blasting her older sister in the face, messing up her makeup and her hair.

The older girl is stunned for a moment, simply holding onto her deflating partner as she convalesces. Lucy? She could just die. She just had the best orgasm of her life. She was content just lying there with her dripping puss in Lynn's face.

Once her wits come to her, Lynn blows a stray hair out of her face, then gently lets Lucy's ass down. She wipes the pussy juice from her face, failing not to taste what got on her lips.

It wasn't the worst thing she'd put in her mouth…

"Holy… Dang, Luce," she says. "You uh… you kind of squirted everywhere," she says with a little laugh.

Lucy looks up to her. It finally registers that she just came all over her sister's face… That was kind of the opposite of keeping up with her… How _embarrassing._

"I'm- I'm sorry Lynn… It's just; you felt so good. I didn't think that could happen," she apologizes.

Lynn just smiles though. "You're fine. Shit. That just means I'm doing my job right," she says as she stands up.

But she can't help it. She has to touch herself. Maybe Lucy got off, but she was far from finished here.

And as Lucy watches the girl run her fingers down her faintly freckled muff, those same feelings as before come over here. She may have just crashed an ocean, but maybe there was hope to show Lynn her true mettle, after all.

So she starts touching herself too.

Lynn sees this, and another smirk comes to her face.

"Wow Lucy… You're so…" she stops as she tries to find the words.

Did Lucy do something wrong? She wasn't sure. It worried her, and she let it show with the sorrowful look she gives the woman she loves.

Lynn's haughty smirk gives way for an endearing, compassionate smile though. Her eyes convey absolute trust and love.

"Amazing…" she finishes.

Lucy has to smile her own seldom smile upon hearing this. Whatever she thought she had to worry about, it didn't matter anymore. With one simple gesture, Lynn has showed her love for her.

It's not everyday you squirt in a girl's face and she smiles about it, after all.

"I wanna try something. If you're game, that is?" Lynn asks.

"Anything for you, Lynn," Lucy softly says.

Lynn simply nods, and she slowly walks over to her. "I want you to taste me again," she begins, and she does a little turn to show off her voluptuous backside for her. "And this time… I want to taste you too."

How the melancholia was a girl supposed to say no to that? _Especially_ with this beautiful booty facing her.

"Okay," she quietly utters.

With this solemn swear, Lynn carefully hovers her lap over Lucy's face. She eases herself until she's just squatting over her cute button nose, her pink lips within breath's reach of Lucy's mouth.

Lucy takes initiative. She wraps her dainty hands around Lynn's thighs, and sticks her tongue out. She prods her the tip of her tongue, getting a trickle of her dripping dew.

Lynn shudders with its touch. _"Uhhhuhuhuhuh…"_

She doesn't get too comfortable though. Considerately, she allows one knee to drop a comfortable distance from Lucy's pretty head. Then, the other.

"Mmm… You like my pussy in your face, don't you, Lucy," Lynn teases.

"Sigh… I do…" Lucy admits before returning her tongue to Lynn's blank space.

Never one to shrink in the face of a challenge, Lynn goes in to Spider-Man kiss the damsel in distress that is Lucy's MJ.

"Hi, again," she whispers before wrapping her lips around it. She sucks on it like a nectarine for a few seconds, and then digs her tongue deep inside once again. Lucy lets out a familiar squeal; _"Damn right,"_ she proudly thinks to herself.

And for a little while, the two girls lose themselves in their siege of blackened hearts. With every drop of sweat, there's an ounce of spit, and ounce of cum. Lucy grabs a hold of Lynn's asscheeks as she buries her face in the now unvacant tomb that is her cunt, ending her hunger strike my feasting on this black hole sun.

Lynn makes a sport of seeing how fast and how hard she can fuck her sister with just her mouth. Hell, she decides to just take the tip of her tongue and make little circles around her labium.

She's such a pervert, no matter what she'd say to anyone.

Lucy though… She too had her own sinful thoughts and urges, ones she would see taken care of, one way or another.

"Lynn," she says, stopping her cunnilingus.

"Yeah?" the other girl simply responds, taking a break herself to slide and pat her fingers over Lucy's puss.

"I want you to fuck me again. Like you did before," Lucy tells her with an almost pleading voice. "I want to kiss you again. I wanna taste what we've done to each other."

Lucy's dirty talk was surely something to behold. No one ever made Lynn feel this raw, primal lust in her life; and in this moment, she didn't care if anyone else did again. She loved Lucy, and she loved loving her just as much.

"Okay, Lucy. But I won't be gentle. I still haven't gotten off yet. You know how I feel about coming in second."

Lucy smirks. "Trust me, Lynn. You'll be cumming in a second."

Lynn just blushes and bites her tongue. _That one was good._

And… it was likely true.

With that, Lynn dismounts her sister, and turns around show her towering, statuesque figure. God, she was so beautiful. Lucy was more than lucky to have her, and she's never take it for granted.

Her time for admiring was cut short though, because Lynn was soon getting back on top of her, brushing her bosom against her own, touching nipples, rubbing skins.

Then, she spreads her younger sister's legs open, and begins grinding her sopping wet cunt against hers once more, like striking two slates of flint, blacksmithing what would be their true declaration of love.

Their foreheads touch as the older Loud sibling keeps fucking her sister harder and harder, both of their clammy juices welling against their swelling sexes.

It was all building up to this; a lifetime of polarizing opposites refusing to meet until something gave way, until something conceded. Maybe it was Lynn's apology, maybe it was Lucy's spite to take what she wanted.

Either way, they could only rub each other's clits for so long.

And today, it would be Lynn to concede first.

"Oh my god Lucy… This feels so good…" she moans.

"I know, Lynn… I love it…"

"I'm gonna keep going…"

"Keep fucking me."

"I'm gonna fuck you."

"Harder! Harder, Lynn!"

"I'm going to… uh… _uh…"_

The lingering sensations were too much. The walls were coming down, and love would find its way to flow through.

And… they would _flow_ through.

"Ah, AH!" Lynn cries out as she has to force herself away from Lucy. The pleasure is too much for her, she has to cum.

And when she does, she cums _everywhere._

She splashes all over Lucy; cascading her face and breasts with her womanhood. Her hot, wet womanhood.

And Lucy takes it. She takes it like a good lover. It feels so good spraying against her skin. It's Lynn's, and now it's hers too. She earned it.

Finally, the spout trickles its last drop, and a shivering Lynn falls to her ass. She heavily breathes to try and subside her heaving chest, it was an unbelievable feeling, like surviving her own Royal Rumble.

For a moment, the two embrace the sound of silence.

Lynn looks to Lucy, who does just as she does; sweating, panting…

Touching herself…

Lynn has nothing to say. She sees it, she recognizes it; but her endorphins have gotten the best of her.

Lucy just keeps rubbing her fingers against herself though, staring at Lynn and her magnificent beauty.

"I'm gonna do it again, Lynn. I'm gonna cum for you. I wanna show you how much I love you, just like you did me…"

Something in her voice, in her words brings Lynn back to her form. The fighting spirit inside of her reinvigorates tenfold as she realizes what this means to Lucy, what it needs to mean for her.

This wasn't meaningless sex or some fucking pre game ritual, this was the woman she'd spent her entire life with, and she was asking her to accept her love, like it was unrequited.

But it wasn't. Far from it. And Lynn needed to prove that right here, right now.

With another surge of newfound energy coursing through her veins, Lynn desperately crawls over to Lucy, and grabs her by her ankle.

She just now realizes… her stocking is _soaked_ with cum.

It makes her smile. "You wanna try again, huh? You wanna cum all over the place like you did before?"

Lucy nods, using one hand to play with her snatch, and one to fondle her breast.

"Alright, Lucy… Alright…" Lynn says. "Let's see what you're made of, spooky girl."

She takes her place beside her, wrapping herself around her to cocoon her in her loving embrace.

She treads her hand down to Lucy's box, and pervades it with her middle and ring fingers. She starts off slow, she starts off soft.

But she picks up the pace. She'll show her just how much she cares, alright. She'll show her…

She flicks her wrist faster, pushing these fingers further and harder into Lucy's walls, feeling it tighten and squeeze around them. The juices start spritzing from the spaces between the lips and fingers penetrating them, secreting into little puddles on the floor.

Lucy bites down hard, and just lets herself be taken care of by her loving, painted black sister.

Lynn just smiles. "Does it feel good?"

"Uh huh," Lucy pitifully utters.

"Say it!" Lynn commands her.

"It feels good!"

"Cum for me, Lucy. Cum for me!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh... AHHHHHHHH!"

Her walls force Lynn's fingers out as a stream of cum gushes from her vagina, fountaining the the floor and even some of the wall with her nectar.

…

…

A few moments later, both girls lie with their backs against Lucy's coffin of a bed. They're drenched in each other's sweat and cum, they're exhausted, and they're both in the same Silent Hilly haze.

Despite the fogginess, they each know one thing… They're holding each other.

Lucy cuddles her head against Lynn's chest, snuggling herself nice and cozy in her arms.

"That was… _Sigh…"_

A chuckle escapes Lynn. "Yeah. It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"

The two girls share a brief smile before Lucy lies her head back against Lynn's chest.

For so many years, the fantasies felt so wrong. The idea that she could ever fall in love with her older sister, and that she would love her back, filled her heart with guilt and misery.

But today, that changes. In Lynn's arms, she feels safe, she feels secure. She feels at peace knowing she can be herself, and that her love won't be betrayed.

"You know Lynn… You really are number one," she flirts as she straddles her finger across her collar. The pillow talk came easy too~

Lynn smiled at that. She could say something snarky back, because that was just her. But for once… she wanted to enjoy just being here and being vulnerable around someone she could trust.

"I love you, Lucy," she simply says in return before kissing her forehead.

Lucy smiles that seldom seen smile of hers once more.

"I love you too, Lynn."

And for a while, the two lovers just remained there; snug in each other's stripe-sleeved arms, comfortable in each other's open hearts.

Being a goth sure had its perks.


End file.
